Conventional articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot and securely positions the foot relative to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is configured so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground when a wearer is standing, walking, or running. In many sports, an outsole may include elements to increase traction and reduce the chance of a shoe slipping relative to a ground surface. Shoes designed for many track events, for example, may include removable spikes that fit within receptacles located on an outsole.
Some sports may require types of foot movements that are uncommon in other sports. Participants in a particular sport may benefit from footwear that is configured to accommodate the types of movements common to that sport and to provide support for a wearer's foot during such movements. High jumping is a sport that involves a unique combination of body movements. For example, many high jumpers use a technique commonly known as the “Fosbury Flop.” Using this technique, an athlete approaches the high jump bar by running along a J-shaped path. At the curved portion of the path, the jumper's body rotates and the jumper pivots and pushes off the outside foot (i.e., the foot closer to the center of J-shaped path). As the jumper turns and lifts off, the jumper's back faces the bar as the jumper performs the actual jump. This unique maneuver results in combinations of foot motions different from those of many other sports.